The invention relates to a webbing-up device for webbing up a printing substrate web in a printing press, namely in a web-fed printing press.
A device for webbing up a printing substrate web in a web-fed printing press is known from German Patent Document DD 203 867 B, whereby, when setting up a web-fed printing press, this type of webbing-up device pulls a web-like printing substrate starting from a roller splicer through the printing units of the web-fed printing press. According to DD 203 867 B, the webbing-up device includes a finite webbing-up belt, which is conveyed by a drive roller to a take-up spool. In addition to webbing-up devices based on webbing-up belts, webbing-up devices are also known that are based on a finite conveyor chain, whereby the finite conveyor chain is made up of several chain segments connected to one another in an articulated manner, and whereby the conveyor chain is guided into a chain guide rail. In this regard, reference is made to Helmut Kipphan's Handbook of Print Media, Page 278, Springer Verlag, Year 2000.
The present invention relates to a webbing-up device for webbing up a printing substrate web in a printing press with a finite conveyor chain, which is guided into a chain guide rail. The chain guide rail is preferably installed throughout the entire printing press, whereby dirt can get deposited in the chain conveyor rail during printing operation, which can impede the malfunction-free transport of the conveyor chain of the webbing-up device through the chain guide rail during a subsequent set-up operation. This is a disadvantage.
Starting herefrom, the present invention is based on the objective of creating a novel webbing-up device for webbing up a printing substrate web in a printing press.
According to the invention, a cleaning device, which is detachably connected to the conveyor chain, is allocated to at least one end of the finite conveyor chain.
In terms of the present invention, a cleaning device, which is detachably connected to the conveyor chain, is allocated to at least one end of the finite conveyor chain. The cleaning device can be used to safely remove dirt that gets deposited during printing operation in the chain guide rail. As a result of this, malfunction-free operation of the conveyor chain is always guaranteed.
Preferred developments of the invention are yielded from the following description. Without being limited hereto, exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in greater detail on the basis of the drawings.